


Day One: The Minkowski Effect

by orphan_account



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmm, if you're still accepting drabble prompts, how about Minkowski's Day One aboard the Hephaestus? What's her first impression of the station and her little crew? </p><p>-straydog733</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: The Minkowski Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straydog733](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straydog733/gifts).



BEGIN RECORDING:

MINKOWSKI

Outgoing space transmission 1. Transmitting from the U.S.S. Hephaestus Station to Earth.

STATIC and FUMBLING NOISES as she adjusts the recorder.

MINKOWSKI

I don't think I turned this on - no wait, we're good. There's a green light flashing on the side. Yes. Resuming transmission 1. It's my first day on the Station, but I guess it'll be a couple weeks before you get this. You're pretty far away. I mean, distance is relative, right? That's what you said when I took this post. It's not like it's any different than when you were reporting in Winnipeg and I was stationed in Tuscon. Just a bit further.

Her voice LOWERS as she talks, clearly uncomfortable.

MINKOWSKI

The first day went according to plan. I inspected the Station thoroughly, just like it says in Pryce and Carter Deep Space Survival Procedure Protocol Manual. I think it was Survival Tip Number 458 - always know your surroundings. Survival may depend on finding your way out of a locked cabinet in a dark room.

She pauses and makes a HMMM noise.

MINKOWSKI

Or was that tip 845? I need to reread that manual. You can't be too careful.

She resumes in a more CHEERFUL voice.

MINKOWSKI

Not that I expect anyone to be getting locked up around here. There's only the four of us, and the psych profiles will have made sure that we're suited for a long expedition together. The rest of the crew seems great! I mean, Hilbert mostly keeps to himself, but he's probably just shy. Luckily we have a Talent Show scheduled in two weeks, and that's just the sort of thing to get someone out of their shell and really into the spirit of things. Hera is a state-of-the-art system, and Eiffel -

She pauses again, and COUGHS.

MINKOWSKI

Eiffel. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he figures out how to pronounce my name. He is the Communications Officer. They must have selected him for his ability to - erm - communicate. And he does enjoy speaking. A lot. But there's plenty of places to escape - I mean, to work in silence on this Station. It's huge. I memorized the schematics before I got here, and everything checks out, but I didn't really realize just how big this place was. Goddard Futeristics gave us a lot of space for four people. It just seems a bit empty, I guess. Emptier without you here - Don't make that face. I will not get sappy. Commander Minkowski does not do sappy. I'm just - getting my bearings around here. And then I will command the hell out of this Station. Just like you said I would. 

Her voice is getting LOWER again, and MORE SERIOUS.

MINKOWSKI

Look, I'd better go, okay? I have to check on the crew and Pryce and Carter suggest that all the emergency systems should be inspected regularly. Can't be too careful. Tip number 201. I'll see you soon. It's only another 729 days, right? I love you.

End transmission.


End file.
